Voltage regulators often employ a feedback control loop where the output voltage is compared to a reference (or desired) voltage and an error signal is generated based on the difference between the two. The error signal may then be used to adjust the output voltage. These implementations typically generate noise on the output voltage, particularly during transition periods when the output voltage is changing.
In many applications, for example involving sensitive analog circuits such as analog to digital converters, this noise may limit the performance of the circuit and so additional analog filtering is generally employed to reduce the noise level on the output voltage. The addition of an analog filter, however, results in increased space consumption by the circuit as well as increased cost which may limit the applicability of this approach, particularly in integrated power delivery systems.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.